Notte senza stelle
by Gotik Freesja
Summary: Qst è la prima storia breve ispirata al capolavoro del grande maestro Toriyama.Parla di 1ragazza sayan ke si affligge e prega per il padre da tempo scomparso.Ok,sarà 1po' sdolcinata,sentimentale e soprattutto è piuttosto malinconica,ma spero ke vi piaccia


Questa è la prima storia breve ispirata al capolavoro del grande maestro Toriyama... Parla di una ragazza sayan che si affligge e prega per il padre da tempo scomparso... Ok, ragazzi, sarà un po' sdolcinata e sentimentale e soprattutto è piuttosto malinconica, ma spero che vi piaccia! Ricordate che quando ho scritto questa FF l'esame di maturità non era ancora finito e ero veramente ad un passo dal manicomio. Alzarsi ogni mattinata libera alle 7 per studiare letteratura tedesca ed italiana... E incubi che ho avuto dopo la prima e la secondo prova scritta! Con tutti i libri che mi hanno sommerso per mesi non ho avuto molto tempo per dare libero spazio alla mia anima: ho svolto il tema d'esame sui ''luoghi dell'anima'' e vi dico... Questo è il mio ''luogo dell'anima''! Davanti ad una tastiera a scrivere, a volare con la fantasia, sguazzare nella mia libertà di esprimermi... Buona lettura, amici! R&R!

Notte senza stelle

Freesia si alzò in piedi dalla sua sedia nel sentire i bambini schiamazzare in piazza: sembravano felici e da tanto, troppo tempo non sentiva qualcuno ridere a causa della guerra, della distruzione e delle preoccupazioni che affliggevano i popoli di quel povero, stanco pianeta. Tanto più, quell'inverno era tanto freddo… L'aria ferma e immobile, ma gelida e pungente le ghiacciava le dita delle mani e il nasino all'insù era tutto arrossato. Sentì un brivido al cuore: quell'inverno maledetto non si limitava a farla tremare e starnutire, sembrava gelarle l'anima, il cuore, quel poco di sensibile che nel suo temperamento spietato di guerriero era dolce, docile e femminile. Eppure nel sentire i bambini ridere fuori nella piazza, non ebbe il coraggio di affacciarsi alla finestrella dai vetri appannati: si riscoprì improvvisamente e inspiegabilmente fragile e spaventata. Spaventata da cosa? Non sapeva spiegarselo. La porta si aprì all'improvviso: Tarragon comparve sulla soglia tutto sorridente invitandola con un rapido, fortuito gesto della mano ad uscire. Lei annuì e sospirò nel vedere il fratellastro uscire veloce e spensierato. Con gli occhi semi chiusi e assenti, fissando per terra mentre si apprestava ad uscire dalla casetta, si chiedeva per quale motivo egli fosse così diverso da lei, cosa determinasse la radicale differenza del loro modo di reagire, di fronteggiare la vita, di ostentare i propri pensieri e i propri sentimenti senza provarne vergogna. Sospirò nel trovarsi al centro della piazza quasi non rendendosi conto di come vi fosse giunta.  
«Hai visto che bella?» le chiese all'improvviso, destandola dai suoi incubi strazianti.  
«Cosa?» chiese incredula, quando nell'osservare il cielo notò i candidi fiocchi che danzavano nell'aria notturna lievemente e lentamente.  
«Non l'avevo mai vista: è stupenda! Mamma dice che sono passati quindici anni dall'ultima volta che qui è caduta la neve!» esultò Tarragon, correndo dagli amici, lasciando la povera Freesia sconvolta e attonita che si fissava i palmi aperti sui i quali si posava leggera la falda bianca.  
La bella fanciulla alzò gli occhi al cielo compatto e chiaro, nonostante fosse tarda sera, quasi rosseggiante avrebbe potuto dire… E le ricordava qualcosa, qualcosa lontano, lontano e perduto, un'assenza di vita, una vita trascorsa di cui la sua mente serbava il ricordo racchiuso in qualche angolo remoto del proprio inconscio.  
Tremò.  
«Mamma dice che sono passati quindici anni dall'ultima volta che qui è caduta la neve!» aveva detto Tarragon poco prima.  
«Sono passati quindici anni dall'ultima volta che qui è caduta la neve!» sussurrò a fior di labbra: «Sono passati quindici anni dall'ultima volta che qui papà è stato qua!». E le lacrime la colsero: non riusciva a trattenerle, nonostante impegnasse tutte le sue forze per fermarle. Presente alla sua fragilità, si vergognò di fronte a se stessa, ben conscia che nessuno le stesse prestando attenzione.  
I candidi fiocchi si scioglievano i palmi delle sue piccole mani delicate e si mescolavano alle sue lacrime cristalline: come potevano il suo spirito guerriero ruggente, il suo cuore impavido e imperturbabile, la sua mente lucida ed ardimentosa… Come potevano versare pietose, misere lacrime di dolore e commiserazione? Si strinse nelle spalle, tutta tremante per la vergogna.  
Questo cielo senza stelle… Che notte tristemente stupenda!, pensò incamminandosi lentamente lungo il sentiero che conduceva al bosco.  
Tarragon si voltò, perplesso nel vederla allontanarsi da sola, in piena notte, verso il bosco:  
«Ma dove va, mamma?» chiese confuso e tentennante, lasciando vibrare una nota di preoccupazione nella voce.  
Emeraude, affianco a lui, gli poggiò le proprie calde mani sulle spalle, osservando seria Freesia scomparire lungo il sentiero. Sorrise poi, con gli occhi velati d'infinita tristezza:  
«Povera Freesia!» sussurrò a fior di labbra.

«Papà… Papà…» chiamò la giovane con voce rauca: «Dove sei? Perché non torni?... Papà!» chiamò mentre le lacrime precipitavano lungo le guance arrossate.  
Il sentiero era velato di bianco, così come gli scalini sconquassati e rovinati della vecchia chiesa sconsacrata. Pericolante e barcollante come lei, non voleva arrendersi alla minacce e alle violenze della vita.  
La fanciulla cadde in ginocchio, straziata, sugli scalini, tremando visibilmente:  
«Papà… Ti supplico!» pianse.  
Gli affetti sopravvivono: la morte non può distruggerli!, si meravigliò di avere certi pensieri, Notte senza stelle… restituiscimi mio padre!.  
Un brivido la percorse tutta e senza sapere come, seppe in quel preciso istante che suo padre era lì accanto a lei.  
Balzando in piedi si precipitò dentro l'edificio pericolante, assecondando quel folle sesto senso che tante volte l'aveva salvata.  
Suo padre era lì, seduto con le gambe incrociate a terra, sotto la statua semi distrutta dell'angelo e la osservava.  
«Sei venuta da me dunque, mia piccola Freesia» le sussurrò quieto e sereno: «Come sei cresciuta: sei stupenda!».  
Freesia cadde in ginocchio di fronte a lui: avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, ma la sua indole non glielo permetteva, avrebbe voluto insultarlo per essersene andato, ma le tradizioni del suo popolo esigevano rispetto inviolabile per i proprio genitori, avrebbe voluto stringergli la mano… Ma aveva capito. Non voleva crederlo, ne era spaventata e ne era affranta. La figura davanti a lei non era suo padre… Sì, lo era, ma non in carne ed ossa.   
«Credevo mi avessi abbandonato… Credevo ti fossi lavato le mani di noi…» sussurrò lei con voce rauca: «Saresti tornato, se il destino avesse prescritto per te, una lunga vita? O era forse tua intenzione sparire, andartene senza più tornare?».  
Suo padre sorrise scuotendo il capo e i lunghi capelli corvini gli danzarono sulle spalle:  
«Avrei potuto? Avrei potuto abbandonare una figlia così bella? Perché piangi? Non ce n'è alcun bisogno.».  
Freesia sorrise, asciugandosi le lacrime:  
Non ti ricordavo tanto comprensivo ed affettuoso. affermò e stettero alcuni minuti ad osservarsi in silenzio.  
La mano della giovane si protese poi verso il padre che si era alzato in piedi:  
Non te ne andare, ti prego! .  
Devo andare. Non ho altra scelta. rispose e accennando un sorriso protese anch'egli la mano verso la sua. Per un attimo le loro dita parvero quasi toccarsi, tanto che Freesia percepì il calore paterno diffondersi in lei ed avvilupparla.  
Si avvicinò e lo seguì fin sulla soglia dell'enorme portale della chiesa.  
Con gli occhi stanchi vide la figura alta e muscolosa del padre allontanarsi lungo il sentiero innevato, con i lunghi capelli neri, spettinati e ribelli, sospinti dal vento gelido, ma leggero. Si voltò per osservarla, serio in volto:  
Un giorno tornerò. le disse e il cuore le si spezzò.  
Addio, papà... Addio! sussurrò.  
E lo spettro di Raditz scomparve nel buio della notte senza stelle, lasciandola sola sotto il cielo rossastro che la cullava con la sua candida neve. Sola ma orgogliosa che qualche essere superiore... Qualche essere di cui non conosceva neanche l'esistenza avesse permesso ad uno spirito trapassato di recarsi da lei, piccolo essere disperso nell'universo immenso ed eterno.

[E dunque, che ve ne pare? Io mi sono commossa da sola (so' esaurita, non fateci caso!). Scrivete, scrivete, scrivete: commenti e critiche (se costruttive!) o..


End file.
